


Secret for the Lips

by casual_distance



Series: Mount Holy Buttfuck [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is anger and fury and fast words followed by faster fists- until he’s with Castiel.  Then he’s teasing affection and kindness and surprises that catch Castiel off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret for the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes before [_Conquering the World with One Hand_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5258024)
> 
> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “first kiss”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Castiel found Dean hidden behind the gym, sitting at the farthest corner where forest surrounded the building on both sides and the late afternoon sun cast long shadows. He sat curled against the wall, rolling a cigarette between his fingers, glaring into the middle distance. As Castiel approached, Dean tucked the butt of the cigarette between his lips, flicked open his lighter to hold its flame close behind his cupped hands. The end caught, flaring bright orange, and Dean drew in a lungful of smoke. As he exhaled, Dean raised his eyes to glare at Castiel, the challenge blatant in their hardness and the set of his jaw and the rigid line of his shoulders.

Castiel sighed and moved to sit next to him. He settled his back against the brick of the gym, shivering slightly as the cold of the grass seeped through his pants. Dean watched him relax into place at his side and the tension eased from his posture as Castiel held his peace. 

He took the cigarette from Dean, ignoring his protests, and took a drag as if he knew what he was doing. He handed it back and coughed out the smoke, grimacing at the taste of it and the burn in his throat. He made a face as Dean laughed at him, his shoulder trembling against Castiel’s.

“Jesus, you looked cool for all of a second there, Cas.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I have no illusions in that regard, Dean.” What little Castiel had in reputation was owed to Gabriel and to Dean.

Dean eyed him for a moment before turning away. He fit his shoulders back against the wall, pressing close to Castiel. His body was a solid line of heat and comfort that lured Castiel. He wished to press closer, but instead he stayed still, closing his eyes briefly to gather himself before he turned to Dean. Space opened between them, settling Castiel’s nerves. He drew a leg up to his body and set his chin on his knee.

“What happened?” Castiel asked as he studied the line of Dean’s profile.

Dean shrugged.

“Benny said you got in a fight.”

“Do I look like I got in a fight?” Dean gestured to himself, flicking a glance at Castiel before looking away again.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and pressed on. “You got into a yelling fight.”

Dean groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face and made a noise of irritation into his palm. “It’s really not a big deal. Just lost my temper.”

Castiel waited. He’d always been good at waiting, but since knowing Dean, Castiel had learned how to use it, learned how to wield it like a tool and chip away at Dean’s reticence. In the presence of Dean’s stubborn silence, Castiel used his own silence to create a space in which Dean was given room to talk, was given the comfort of knowing that someone would hear him.

“Dick was just saying shit.”

“Shit you had to yell at him for?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged again. "He was being an asshole."

Castiel stretched his legs out in front of him and stared out past the fence that bordered the property. He watched the shifting of shadows in the treeline as clouds passed overhead. 

"I wish you wouldn't. You know Adler's looking to get you in trouble."

Dean scoffed. "He's not gonna kick me out as long as my dad's payin', Cas."

"You don't know that." Castiel frowned at Dean.

Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he took another drag from the cigarette.

"And you shouldn't smoke," Castiel added, knowing that Dean expected it though not in this moment.

Dean laughed then, choking himself on the smoke. It billowed from his mouth messily, clouding the air in front of him, and he waved a hand to clear it. He pointed at Castiel.

"You should learn _to_ smoke," he argued.

Castiel wrinkled his nose. "No, thank you."

Dean wiggled the cigarette at him, a grin curling the corner of his mouth. "Come on, Cas. Let me see that badass you got hiding in there."

Castiel glared. "I have other ways to show you my badass."

"Mmmm." Dean bit his lip thoughtfully. Castiel watched him carefully, far too familiar with the expression on Dean’s face, the intent lurking in his gaze. It stirred butterflies in his stomach, nervous ones in anticipation of the adventure Dean was sure to promise, and sick ones at the adoration that filled him. "I bet I know how I can get you to try it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dean grunted as he shifted up onto his knees. There was a moment where Dean paused, eyes on Castiel’s face, an unknown emotion tightening the line of his jaw, then he swung a leg over Castiel's lap to straddle him. He settled, warm and heavy and wholly unfamiliar, across the meat of Castiel’s thighs. Castiel startled. His hands went to Dean's hips automatically, fingers digging into the fabric of Dean’s uniform shirt where he’d pulled it free of his slacks.

"What are you doing?" Castiel hissed, pressing back into the brick of the building.

"Shotgunning you." Dean grinned as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

Castiel's head jerked back to knock into the wall behind him as anger surged through him. He pushed on Dean's hips, trying to force him off. Dean rocked with the movement, hands flailing before his empty one curled around the curve of Castiel’s shoulder.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"This isn't funny, Dean. Get off."

"What are you-"

"This isn't a _joke_. I am not- you can't just _do this_ -"

Because Dean _knew_ about him. He knew Castiel was gay and he knew Castiel had feelings for him. They'd talked about it- or, rather, talked around it, which was the only way Dean had been able to address the issue. Castiel had thought Dean respected that. Respected him. 

He shoved at Dean's hips again, closing his eyes against the sting of tears.

"Hey," Dean protested. "Cas."

Castiel opened his eyes as Dean's weight shifted, easing from his thighs. His relief was short-lived as Dean only leaned over to stub the cigarette out on the wall. He settled back into Castiel's lap and dug his fingers into Castiel's shoulders. Castiel looked away, his hands tightening on Dean’s hips, arms tensing to keep the distance between them. Dean touched the edge of his jaw with his fingertips and pressed to guide Castiel’s attention back to him.

"I'm not making a joke," Dean said. His expression had changed; the teasing smile was gone, washed away by this new look that made Castiel’s chest ache.

"Then what is this?" Castiel forced the words out, forced the hard edge.

Dean swallowed thickly. His knees tightened around Castiel's thighs. He stared at Castiel and didn't answer. Castiel dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again.

"This isn't fair to me, Dean."

He heard Dean draw in a deep breath and then Dean's hands shifted. He slid them up Castiel's neck to curve around his jaw. Carefully Dean tilted Castiel's head upright and stroked his cheek. Castiel's eyes snapped open. Dean's expression was devastating. So full of fondness and warmth, lit from inside in a way that Castiel had never seen before.

"I'm not joking, Cas. Not about this," Dean said again. 

He leaned forward, head tilting slightly, but Castiel tipped his head down so that they knocked foreheads. Dean’s fingers dug into his neck briefly then slid down to rest against his shoulders as Dean sagged against him.

"Do you not- I thought-"

Castiel reached up and covered Dean's hands with his own. He slid his fingers in between Dean's and held them together for a moment before he pulled them away from his body to hold them in his lap.

"Cas..."

"I can't, Dean. If you're going to change your mind, or decide this isn't what you want- I _can't_."

Dean huffed a small laugh, his breath hot against Castiel’s face, and then he tilted his head to compensate for Castiel's angle. He brushed his lips against Castiel's, lightly at first, then more firmly. Castiel lifted his chin and parted his lips to meet Dean’s touch. Dean slid his hands free of Castiel's hold to curve his arms around Castiel's neck. He held Castiel loosely, kissed him tentatively. 

Castiel could feel Dean tremble against him, could hear Dean’s sharp, nervous inhales. He wrapped his around Dean's waist and pulled him close. Dean shifted with him, parting his thighs so that he could press himself into Castiel, press his chest and stomach and hips into Castiel’s.

Dean broke the kiss. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean roll his lips together before he smiled. Castiel looked up at Dean’s eyes to find Dean watching him.

"I won't, Cas,” Dean said when their gazes met. “I won't ever." 

Dean tightened his arms around Castiel's neck and pulled him into another kiss, parting his lips and opening up to Castiel. Castiel held him tightly, feeling the promise in Dean's words and in his touch. He closed his eyes and felt the promise in Dean's kiss. By the time they pulled apart, the sky fading into darkness, stars dotting the black above the treetops, Castiel could feel the weight of Dean’s promise settled deep into his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> “A kiss is a secret which takes the lips for the ear.” - Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac


End file.
